Teen Titans: the Next Generation
by Lizard Lad
Summary: The kids of the original Titans continue their parent's legacy. Sounds lame, but funnier than it looks. RobStar, RaeBB Finished!
1. TT2, chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first _Teen Titans_ fanfiction. This is sort of a "pilot episode" for a series of shorter fics I plan to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_, the Galactic War Saga or the future. Then again, by then my generation will be in charge, so… I guess I do sort of own it! I also own my OCs, but I kinda stole part of the storyline from _Spy Kids_. It's just that, Troublemaker Studios owns a lot of stuff, so I never thought they'd miss it… (Gets dragged off by the fanfiction police, Titan division) No! I can't go to jail! I'm too delicate!

882 Pacific Rd., Jump City suburbs, NY

6:30 a.m. Wednesday, September 5, 2025

In the early-morning darkness, the sound of light breathing filled the bedroom. In her bed lay an ebony-haired teenage girl, resting serenely under her blankets. The door of the room slowly creaked open, revealing a thin beam of light, and then shut, once more plunging the room into semi-darkness. You could almost hear the _Jaws_ theme music as an orange patch of spiky hair became visible at the foot of the girl's bed, and then lowered out of sight. The owner of the hair, an unidentifiable shadow, rose and began to tiptoe towards a drawer at the other side of the room. Slowly, the shadow's hand reached out for a book lying on top of the drawer. Suddenly the girl's emerald eyes snapped open.

She let out a bloodcurdling shriek of pure rage. "Robiiiiin!" she bellowed as the shadow, revealed as a blue-eyed boy of about thirteen, snatched the book and made a beeline out of the room and across the hallway, with the older girl in hot pursuit. Robin (the boy) dashed inside of his room and pressed his body against the door. The walls of his room where covered in movie posters, comic book pages and handmade drawings of superheroes.

Meanwhile, the enraged girl was pounding herself against the door, shouting between heaves. "Give…" Bam! "Me back…" Bam! "My diary!" Bam! Robin, unworried, was opening the book, entitled My Dairy, by Kerriorda'l T. Grayson. "Dear Diary," he read aloud, "Today I saw Eric McNelson by the water fountain. He looked sooooo dreamy. I wonder if he'll ever notice m-yipe!" The "yipe" was due to the fact that Kerri (as she was often called) had pried the door open and currently had Robin in a headlock.

One mercifully short struggle later, both Grayson siblings where walking downstairs, eyeing each other warily. "Hey kids!" said their dad, Richard, whose eyes where the same sapphire hue as Robin's and whose black hair Kerri had inherited. "Hey Dad" responded Kerri and Robin. "Ready for the first day of school?" asked their mom, Kori, who had Kerri's eyes and Robins hair, though it was almost more red than orange. "You bet!" responded Robin enthusiastically, "It's my first day in Jump Junior High, and I'm totally psyched!"

After a short breakfast, the Kerri and Robin where outside, backpacks in tow, waiting for the school bus. Since the junior high school was only a block away from the high school, it was convenient for Robin to ride the bus with Kerri. "This is gonna be great!" said Robin, almost shaking with excitement. "What's so great about it?" asked Kerri, "It's just another school year." "For you it is." Answered Robin, "But for me, it's a clean slate. Junior high's going to be different. No more mocking, no more bellow C-level grades, no more being dangled by my underwear over a flushing toilet…" "That only happened once." Pointed out Kerri. "But it still happened." Insisted Robin, "And believe me, it's not gonna happen again!" "Just try not to embarrass me." Said Kerri tiredly. "Also not gonna happen!" Replied Robin, "That whole 'noodle incident' is a thing of the past!"

After the buss ride, Kerri Grayson's first day of school was pretty normal. Algebra was easy, biology was simple, and social studies was basic. History was the only subject that ever gave Kerri any real trouble and even that was a breeze on the first day. It was after the last class had ended, and everybody was lingering in the halls by their lockers, that the only mildly dramatic event took place.

You see, Kerri, like any girl her age, wanted to be popular, and had to contend with the girls who where. Kerri, of course, was nowhere near being an outcast, and had plenty of friends. But at the very top of the social ladder, the alpha-female of the in-crowd, was Kathie Eracni, the most snide, cruel, manipulative, evil, cunning and blonde (not that I have anything against blondes, or people who are evil) teenager this side of the school district. And she was Kerriorda'l T. Grayson's arch-nemesis.

Kerri was walking down the hall, backpack slung over shoulder, when suddenly, she turned a corner and saw _her_ chatting among a flock of her cronies, I mean, friends. Kathie glanced over and saw her, her cold, blue eyes narrowing into slits. Automatically, all the other students moved aside, forming a semicircle around the two glaring teenage girls. You could've almost heard the western music in the background: Ya-ie ya-ie ya… Do do do… Ya-ie ya-ie ya… Do do do… "Grayson." Kathie hissed under her breath, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Eracni." Growled Kerri, detest seeping from her pupils. The schoolgirls circled each other, each one never keeping their eyes off their opponent. Finally, Kathie gave an aloof huff, lifted her nose and walked off with her followers, leaving behind a seething Kerri.

"I'm telling you," said Robin as he walked out of the junior high's doors, "The second installment of the _Galactic Wars Saga_ trilogy is far superior to the first and third movies." "But you have to admit, episode three has some pretty sweet special effects." Pointed out one of his two companions. "Well, you can't argue with that." Admitted Robin. Spotting Kerri, he added, "Well, there's my sister. See ya Gary, see ya Darby." "See ya Rob." Said his two friends, waving goodbye.

"So," said Robin, walking up to his two-years-senior sibling, "How was your first day of 'just another school year'?" "It was normal." Replied Kerri, "I had a face-off with that witch Kathie Eracni though." At the name of Kerri's rival, Robin's face suddenly glazed over and a weird smile came over his face. "You mean, THE Kathie Eracni?" he said dreamily, "The girl with the hair more beautiful than any of the gold in Fort Knox, the girl with the limpid pools of sky-blue for eyes, the girl with the most soft, fair-yet-tan skin in the world, THAT Kathie Eracni?" Kerri sighed exasperatedly. She had never gotten used to the fact that her only brother had a three-ton-per-square-inch-crush on the one girl that she hated most in the world.

"Yes, THAT Kathie Eracni." Kerri said, with the air of someone who has said it many times before. "So anyway," she said, changing the subject, "How was _your_ day?" "It was okay." Replied Robin, "But the cafeteria goers of the school have no appreciation for some of the finer beverages of the culinary world." A long silence fallowed this statement. Finally, Kerri spoke up. "You drank mustard again, didn't you?" she asked. "I don't get it!" Robin shouted, flinging is arms in the air, "Why does no one appreciate the yellow, spicy goodness that is mustard through a straw?" "Because it's disgusting?" suggested Kerri, raising an eyebrow. "That's what they all say!" said Robin, disgruntled, "But has anyone actually _tried_ it? There is a thin line between condiment and beverage, my friend."

As the Grayson siblings walked along the sidewalk toward their home, they passed a purple-roofed house with a pair of ten-year-old boys, both exactly identical with dark blonde hair and violet eyes playing in the front yard. As they passed, one of the boys waved enthusiastically at them, while the other simply nodded, showing his notice of the passersby. These boys where the Logan twins, Daxter (yes, his father _had_ named him after a videogame character) and Hamlet. Even though they where not technically related to Kerri and Robin, they where still identified as cousins, since their mom and dad (known as Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar) where apparently close friends of the now-Graysons in high school. The Logan twins, though they often got along, where polar opposites. Daxter was always happy-go-lucky and spontaneous, while Hamlet was more serious and quiet, often reluctant to fallow along with his brother's schemes. However, they where inseparable, as many twins are.

As Kerri and Robin turned a corner on the sidewalk, they approached the entrance to the small park that Jump City's suburbs harbored. As Robin turned to head inside it, Kerri spoke up. "Are we going to have to go in there again?" she half-wined, "You drag me in here every afternoon." "Every _other_ afternoon." Her brother replied, "And besides, what's wrong with the statues?"

The statues that Robin was referring to was a small monument in the center of the park depicting the Teen Titans, a group of young superheroes that had saved the town countless times before the Grayson siblings had been born. The stone effigies showed five teens, the caped leader in the front with his foot on a one-eyed mask. On the granite base, it listed the names of the team's members: Robin, (our Robin could was always bringing up how he was named after a superhero) Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. Next to the names was a plaque with the fallowing inscribed: Teen Titans. Protectors of Jump City. Founded 2004, retired 2010. "You know," said Robin, looking off into space, "After they retired and handed crime control over to the police, they abandoned the tower and took up secret identities. I always wondered where they live now, and who their secret identities are." "I don't know." Said Kerri, "But I do know one thing." "What's that?" asked Robin. "Wherever they are," Kerri replied, looking absentmindedly at the stone figures, "We sure don't know them."

A/N: Well, how you like? I thought this chapter ending was so good, I could just leave it there and make it a one-shot, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, if you where wondering, yes, the fanfiction police _did_ put me in jail, but my cellmate is working on an escape plan, ain't that right, Martha? (I have _no_ idea why they put me in with her, even though I clearly have the word lad in my name.) Also, don't flame, or I'll sic my aquarium fish on you! Well, okay, my old clownfish is pretty useless, but my longnosed hawkfish (a sort of cross between a lionfish and a tiny marlin) is a fearsome, lightning-fast predator, and my marine betta, despite his name, is a relative of the grouper! Also, the hermit crabs pinch if you mock them.

Send doilies, we're using them to make rope.

Even though this is twenty years in the future, not twenty-one, I'm writing this in December and I figure by the time it's finished it'll be 2005.


	2. TT2, chapter 2

A/N: This chapter's gonna be shorter than the last one, but I guarantee you that the next (and final) one will make up for it in size. I hope to get it up before the month is up, 'cause in February my folks and I are going on a one-month vacation to Florida, and I don't want you guys hunting me down and maiming me for not updating for so long. Also, you might have noticed that I changed the rating. It's not for any particular reason, just that there might be a little violence (Yay violence!) in the chapter after this one. Otherwise, it's clean.

Well, guess it's time to answer reviews (This is a first for me!):

**Yumidragon5**: Thanks for the compliments; I always did think of myself as a bit of a comedian. As for your query, I can't answer it without giving anything away, but if you keep reading, you'll get your answer soon enough.

**Ebony Sorceress**: See above for response to compliment. As you can plainly see, I am continuing, so no need to sic your demon otter army on me. Please?

**K9 the First**: Why, thank you. I don't think you're bad either (though I've never seen your work). I can't promise too much "mischief" in this particular fic, but the upcoming one-shot "sequels" will probably have more.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_… And a lot of this chapter's content is based on a _Calvin and Hobbes_ Sunday comic. Don't sue me; I only just got out of jail from the last time…

882 Pacific Rd., Jump City suburbs, NY

4:32 p.m. Friday, September 7, 2025

Kerri plopped herself on the couch, releasing a small sigh of boredom. The weekend had only just begun, and she had done all of the things she normally did: Hang out with her friends, loath Kathie Eracni, check to see if her favorite fanfiction had been updated, loath Kathie Eracni and play some soccer in the backyard. She began to search for the remote for the television, but, as always, it was missing.

Just then, Robin walked down the stairs. "Heya Kerri." He said. "Hi Rob." Said his sister, checking the sofa's cushions for the elusive remote. "Where are Mom and Dad?" he asked. "At work, I think. One of those 'emergencies' again." Robin nodded in acknowledgement. Every so often in the Grayson household, roughly every two or three months, Robin and Kerri's mom and dad would get a phone call or text message, and they would then hurry off, saying something about "trouble at work". What puzzled the siblings most about this was that Mr. and Mrs. Grayson didn't go to work at the same place, so it was quite improbable that they would _both_ have to rush off at the same time. Eventually, they came to except this as one of those weird things parents do.

"While you're here," Kerri said, turning to Robin, "You may as well help me find the remote." The brother and sister searched. And searched. And searched. Finally, a shout of "Found it!" rang through the room. But, as the Grayson siblings stood up, they turned and saw that they _both_ had a remote in their hand. Confused, Robin looked down at his remote, and found that, instead of the normal, confusing mass of multi-colored buttons, this remote had only one large red one. "Where did you find that?" asked Kerri, confused, as she sat down next to her brother. "In the bottom drawer." Answered Robin, gesturing toward a small cabinet next to the sofa. "I wonder what it does?" Kerri pondered. "Only one way to find out!" replied Robin. And, before his sister could stop him (though he probably wouldn't have listened to her anyway), he pushed the big, red button.

You know what the thing is with big, red buttons? When you push one, ether something really bad happens, like the space station blowing up, or something really good happens, like the bomb being defused. In some cases, the outcome is not really bad or good, just really eventful. In any case, what I'm trying to say here is that, when a big, red button is pushed, something worth reading is going to happen. Just thought you should know.

Immediately after Robin pushed the button, something eventful happened. (See? I told you!) The cushions that he and Kerri had been sitting on flipped upside-down, flinging Kerri and Robin under the sofa. Now, normally, when you are under a sofa, you automatically hit the floor. The Grayson siblings, however, found themselves falling down a long, vertical tunnel. When they finally reached the bottom, which was lined with various pillows and other soft objects, they looked up and, to their amazement, saw that they where in a strange, cavernous room.

"Where _are_ we?" asked Kerri, staring around the room "I don't know…" said Robin, getting to his feet, "But wherever we are, I think I like it here." "Why do you say that?" questioned Kerri, perplexed. "Look at the walls!" exclaimed Robin, sweeping his arms, "This place is loaded with Teen Titans memorabilia! And, sure enough, around the walls of the room where various newspaper headlines, photos, and even the odd poster of the city's past protectors. Kerri shrugged. "Maybe our parents are fans and didn't want us to see all their collector's stuff." "I highly doubt that they would go through all this trouble of hiding it, just to avoid being mocked." Robin said in an exasperated tone. "And besides…" he added, "I doubt even the _biggest_ Titan fans could get their hands on what I just found!" And, with a flourish, Robin pushed a button, revealing a case containing a pair of modeling dummies dressed in the same uniforms worn by the superheroes Robin and Starfire.

As Kerri stood gawking at the spandex uniforms, she and her brother where suddenly startled to hear people talking of around a corner. The siblings crept around and peeked into the nearby passage. Two adult figures were talking as they stood next to a slick, black car. Both of them had on strange costumes, and one of them had a mask, but the Grayson siblings recognized them almost immediately. "Mom?!" they exclaimed in confused unison, "Dad?!"

A/N: Wow, my first cliffhanger! Anyway, I personally thought that the part with the big, red button was kind of influenced by Lemony Snicket's writing style. Now it's time for you to push a different kind of button, if you know what I'm talking about. (Wink, wink.) Now here's the part where I convince you not to flame… (Picks up microphone.) In song!

_Don't flame away._

_I don't know what I_

_Have to say,_

_But I'll say it anyway._

_I don't like flames._

_So don't flaaame ooon meee… (Flame on me.)_

_Dooon't flaaame ooon… (Flame on me.)_

_Iii'll beee gooone…_

_Whoo hoo woo…Whoooo…_

Heh heh… Sorry about that… sometimes I just get carried away.


	3. TT2, chapter 3

A/N: Well, loyal readers, your baring with me when I was taking a week at time to update, your enduring of my humorless inside jokes and your acceptance of my long, boring author's notes when you JUST WANT ME TO GET ON WITH THE $#! STORY ALREADY is about to pay off. This is the third and final chapter of _Teen_ _Titans_: _the_ _Next_ _Generation_. Do not worry, for my characters and I will return (no matter how hard you plea) in March in a series of one-shots, although I'm already told you that.

Now, to answer your reviews:

**Murakio**: Well, as you can plainly see, I am currently updating, tough I'm sorry if it's a little late. Also, I personally think that the "big red button" part was some of my better work. The works of Lemony Snicket and one scene from the book Sidekicks (Read it dude!) inspired it. BTW, I looked at some of your work, and… You're not a RaeRob shipper, _are_ you? Even if you are, I'll still accept your reviews.

**K9 the First**: Wow! I have a frequent reviewer! Here's your complimentary beverage, and thank you for reading with us. P.S. It's okay about the not-having-posted-any-work thing. I was in a similar situation once, and look at me now!

**Maraina85**: Well, I never really thought of myself as evil, though I _do_ laugh evilly when I'm mowing the lawn, and I'm finishing off the last patch of grass…

But in any other department, evil-wise, my good buddy ElfKingofDemons is much more skilled.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Teen Titans_. I do, however, own my OCs. I realize some of them are similar to characters other author have put in their fanfics, but I thought them up _months_ before I actually typed this. So, technically, _my_ guys are the originals, and I should be suing _you_ for stealing them from my subconscious! Ha-ha!

I'm obviously boring you, so, as Timmy Turner would probably say it: "Let's get fictional." (FANfictional, that is! Ha ha… I kill me.)

Secret room/cave underneath 882 Pacific Rd., Jump City suburbs, NY

4:47 p.m. Friday, September 7, 2025

The two costumed figures, now revealed to be Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, spun around. "Kids!" they shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?" asked Kerri, "And, why are you wearing spandex." "I would like to ask you the same thing!" responded Mr. Grayson, stepping forward in his black-and-blue uniform. "Well, except for the spandex part." He added sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Robin was glancing at his parents, then to the costumes behind the glass, then to the car, then to his parents again. His expression was by pure excitement, amazement and complete loss of bladder control. "Oh… My… Gosh…" he said breathlessly, "Sweet honey mustard! My mom and dad are Titans!" He pointed excitedly at his slightly surprised mother and father. "You're Starfire and Robin!" "Actually, it's Nightwing now." Mr. Grayson corrected. This, of course, only exited Robin further. "This is so… This is so…" he gasped, "I need oxygen." With that, the young redhead sat down on the floor, panting.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck is going on here?!" asked Kerri, confused and slightly annoyed. "Explanation shall come soon enough." Said Mrs. Grayson assuringly. "But first," she added, turning to her husband, "I think that we should inform the others of what has happened." "Good idea Kori." Replied Mr. Grayson, taking out a small, round communicator-thingy and flipping it open as his children stared in amazement. "Hey, Cy?" he said into the device, "It's Nightwing. We have an identity breach class C, so we'll be coming over to sort things out. You should call up Gar and Rae; they'll have to give up the act too. Yeah, they should probably bring the twins. Well, see you soon!" And with that, Mr. Grayson closed the communicator and pocketed it.

"Well kids," he said, turning to Kerri and Robin, "It looks like we're gonna be taking a little trip to old Titan's Tower. Robin stood in speechless awe, but Kerri had noticed something odd in her father's via-communicator conversation. "What did you mean, 'Rae and Gar'? Don't tell me Aunt Raven and Uncle Garfield are involved in this too!" "All shall be explained in time." Replied her dad mysteriously, stepping into the Driver's side of the black car. "Now who wants to go for a ride?"

One ride in the Nightwing-mobile (or whatever it's called), which revealed just _how_ vehicles get from the mainland to the island that the tower is on later…

"That was amazing!" said Robin, stepping out of the car, "I mean, I _never_ would have thought that cars got to the island _that_ way!" A few minutes later, the Graysons found themselves in the main room of the tower. Inside, they had met the Logans. It seemed that Hamlet and Daxter were just as confused as Kerri and Robin.

As the younger members of the group sat down on the sofa in front of their parents, two very noticeable people walked into the room. The taller of the two was a man with dark skin, a bald head and about seven feet in height. But the most prominent thing about him was that about 85 of him was completely mechanical, including about half of his head. The shorter one was a girl, about 15 in age, with similar skin and long, dark brown hair. She, also, had mechanical body components, but they were limited to her arms, legs and one of her eyes. "Kids," said Mr. Grayson, "This is Cyborg." The man, obviously Cyborg, waved at them good-naturedly. Robin, recognizing another Titan, might have hyperventilated again if it weren't for the fact that his father kept speaking, diverting his attention. "And this," Mr. Grayson said, continuing, "Is his adoptive daughter, Betty." The teenaged girl flashed a "victory" sign, grinning. "And we…" he continued, sweeping his arms and indicating the other adults in the room, "_Were_ the Teen Titans." "We're just the 'Titans' now." Mr. Logan explained. "We found that, once we reached our twenties, the whole 'teen' part got a little inaccurate."

But, once again, Robin was not paying attention to what the people were saying as much as the people themselves. He had been looking from one adult to another, and finally spoke up. "Wait a minute," he said, "If you were Robin," he pointed at his dad, "And if you were Starfire," he pointed at his mom, "And since you were _obviously_ Cyborg…" he said, pointing a Cyborg, "Than how can you be Beast Boy?" he finished pointing at his uncle. "I mean," he continued, "How come you're not green?"

"Good question!" replied Mr. Logan, a smirk spreading across his face. "You see this?" he asked, pointing at a silver ring on his left hand. "Hologram generator." He explained, turning a knob disguised as a gem. Instantly, his average, tan complexion was replaced by one of light lime, and the normally yellow hair on his head and chin became dark emerald. Also, his ears were now pointed and a small, fang like tooth protruded from his lower lip. "And besides," the now-green man added, "It's 'Changeling' now. The name 'Beast Boy' just wasn't accurate once I turned 18."

"And how can _she_…" Robin continued, gesturing toward his "aunt", "Be Raven? I mean, I always noticed the chakara (personally, I thought it was just a fashion statement), but isn't her hair supposed to be _violet_? It's black!" "There's this nifty little thing," the woman in question answered dryly, "Called 'hair dye'."

"But how come _we're_ not green?" piped up Daxter, slightly disappointed by he and his brother's normal skin and hair. Mr. Logan shrugged. "I guess the 'green gene' is recessive." He said, tugging lightly at his oddly hued skin, "I was blonde before the whole 'mutation' thing, so I guess it was those genes that got passed on."

"Speaking of genes…" said Mr. Grayson, a funny look coming into his eye, which you couldn't really see since he was wearing a mask, "We think that, due to your… Unique heritage, _you_…" he gestured at Hamlet, Daxter, Robin and Kerri, who were now getting very excited, "Might have powers too." "And we were thinking…" said Cyborg, walking up next to Mr. Grayson, "That, since _we_ certainly not in our prime anymore…" "I resent that!" interrupted Mr. Logan, crossing his arms begrudgingly. Cyborg continued right along. "_You_ might be able to take over as the Teen Titans. You know, after school and stuff."

"You mean, we'll get costumes and super-names and stuff?" asked Kerri, starting to get interested. "But we don't have any training!" pointed out Daxter, "And besides, there were always at least five Titans! There are only four of us!" "Hey, don't think I won't be in this team too!" said Betty, stepping forward. "And besides," said Mrs. Grayson cheerfully, "We will be most happy to help you train."

"So you're saying," said Robin, shaking with excitement, "That I'm a half-alien, with potential superpowers, who is going to be part of the coolest crime-fighting organization in the world and is going to get to have an almost uncomfortably tight spandex uniform and a so-cool-it's-almost-geeky name? This… Is… So… Awesome!" And with that last word of excitement, Robin threw his hands into the air. Almost immediately, his normally normal-blue eyes glowed a bright, abnormal-blue, and in his hands formed two blue balls of energy that then shot into the air and through the ceiling.

In the brief, stunned silence that fallowed, everyone stared, surprised, at Robin, while Robin himself look disbelievingly at his hands. Finally, with a grin, he turned to his sister and said, slightly menacingly, "You should listen to me more."

And so, for the next few weeks, Kerriorda'l and Robin Grayson and Hamlet and Daxter Logan went secretly to Titan's Tower after school to train, and gradually their powers were revealed: Robin had the possession of light blue Tamaranian starbolts and slightly enhanced strength. He decided to give himself the name Bluefire, for the reasons that I just mentioned. Kerri had the power of flight and had increased strength as well. She also adopted the use of gadgets much similar to the ones Robin (the first Robin, not Bluefire-Robin) used to use, and called herself Nightingale (she was the only one of them to wear a mask or cape). Hamlet could change into any animal, all of which had a purple hue, and Daxter had flight, telekinesis, mind reading and all that other psychic stuff. They became, respectively, Shifter and Shadow (they later admitted that they could communicate with each other telepathically before all this, but thought it was just a twin thing). Betty, of course, did not need to have _her_ powers revealed, but as _you_ don't yet know what they were, I will tell you that they were super-strength, sonic cannon and all of the other stuff that Cyborg could do. She took on the name Bionica

Also during that time, they found out that their parents hadn't been fully retired, but instead would only come out of hiding when there was some sort of super-criminal activity that the police couldn't handle. This didn't happen very often, since most of the major villains had been put in jail long ago. But recently, there had been repeating crimes of that kind, with no obvious source. In fact, it had been to go to one of these that Mr. and Mrs. Grayson had been preparing to do when Kerri and Robin found them. Now, all of this information is rather random, and normally not needed for the telling of the story, but it just so turns out that the origin of the crimes will soon become vital to the plot, and I thought you should know about it.

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Well no, not really, I just wanted to tell you that for the rest of the story the characters will be referred to by their super-names. They will go back to their regular names when they are in their secret identities, or whatever. Just wanted you to not be too confuzzled. Anyway, on with the show.)

It was a normal Thursday at the Tower. Nightwing was at the crime-activity monitor, scanning the city limits; the other adults were training in the training room (what did you think it was for, baking cookies?), Nightingale was reading a book to pass the time, Bluefire was playing videogames with Bionica (and losing two games out of three), Shadow was trying hard to meditate without fidgeting and Shifter was dozing on the coach as a violet-furred Boston terrier.

Suddenly, the all-too-familiar-sounding alarm went off, and in a few seconds both generations of Titans were in the main room. "A bunch of robots are robbing the bank." Said Nightwing, "It looks just like the other crimes that have been going on recently." He turned to the others. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We…" he gestured at himself and the other adults, "Will go and investigate. And you…" he pointed at the kids, "Will stay here and watch us via the monitor. Understand?" Everybody nodded. "Okay then!" the black-haired man said, getting up from his chair, "Titans, go!"

And so, the original Once-Teen Titans ran out of the room, leaving their slightly bored prodigy behind. There was a long, awkward silence, finally broken by Bluefire, who said what was on everyone else's minds: "So… Who's gonna be first on monitor duty?" "I'll do it." Replied Nightingale tiredly. Eventually the others went back to their earlier activities while their teenaged friend watched the five gray dots that represented the robots and the five red, orange, green, purple and blue dots that represented their parents move around.

Nightengale was just beginning to get bored when the two groups of dots met. At this she perked up, because even though watching a bunch of multicolored dots on a computer screen was rather dull, watching them fight was better than nothing. But when the dots representing the Titans entered the square representing the bank, the dots representing the robots almost automatically fled down the thick line representing the street towards the area on the screen representing downtown, causing the dots representing the Titans to chase after them. Nightingale watched, confused, as the dots chased each other over rooftops, and eventually toward a large, abandoned warehouse. Here the robots seemed to lose the Titans, slipping inside. One by one, the Titans entered. Nightingale, feeling a foreboding sensation, quickly used the computers sensors to scan the building. The readings showed abnormal levels of electricity, and suggested the use of high-tech machinery. Nightingale's eyebrows furrowed, and her gut told her that her fears had been realized. "It's a trap." She said, immediately turning the heads of her friends.

The Titans entered the warehouse's front door in single-file, Nightwing leading and Cyborg bringing up the rear. They found that, instead of opening into a vast storage room, the door lead into a long, steel-walled passageway. They crept along silently for a few minutes, until Changeling, trying to break the silence, unwittingly said the four words that no hero should ever say: "It's quiet. Too quiet." Instantly, the floor beneath them gave way and they were all sucked down a narrow, vertical tube. But you already knew that was going to happen, didn't you?

Meanwhile, back on the ranch (though it's really more of a tower), the respective children of the Titans watched in shock as the dots representing their parents started to fade, indicating that the people that the dots represented were underground. "What'll we do?" asked Bluefire, worry etched on his face. "We'll save them, that's what we'll do!" responded Nightingale, pounding her fist into her open hand. "But _how_?" queried Shadow, "We've only been through a few weeks of training!" "We can handle it!" replied Bionica optimistically, "I mean, come on! It can't be that bad a villain if he chose such a non-sinister hideout as a warehouse!" "But even if we _could_ defeat him," interjected Shifter, his normally monotone voice showing hints of concern, "How could we get there in time?"

Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb appeared over Bionica's head. "Fallow me!" she shouted, sprinting out of the main room and down the hall. "What is it?" asked Nightingale as she flew (literally!) after her robotic friend. "We're gonna get some help from my big sister!" replied Bionica, a smile spreading over her face. "Oh, I didn't know you had any siblings!" said a surprised Bluefire. "Well," answered the girl, taking a key out of her pocket, "Only in the loosest term of the word." And with that, she pressed a button on the key's chain, triggering a distant "whoopwhoop" sound.

The Five heroes awoke to find themselves unharmed, but fastened to harnesses similar to the ones from Mad Mod's chairs. Before any of them could react, a low, menacing voice came from a platform in front of them. "Well, it appears that my guest have awakened." On the platform appeared the silhouette of a tall man. "I see that my plan has worked perfectly." The shadow continued, putting his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels, yet never showing his face, "My robots have drawn you out of hiding with their petty crimes, and now we are reunited. I assume that you remember me?" At these last words, a look of horror swept over Nightwing's face, but before he could say anything, the figure waved his hand dismissively. "Oh no, Slade is dead and gone, I assure you." He turned around, still staying in the shadows. "Still don't remember me? Well, let me jog your memories then."

Without warning, a long, metal rod rose up from the man's back, then folded and touched the floor, forming a giant, mechanical, spider-like leg. Than another one did the same. The legs began to lift the man into the air, increasing his already impressive height. Another leg was added, and, finally, the last leg extended with a menacing _swoosh_. The legs began to move the man they were supporting around to face the terrified captives. Suddenly, the legs brought the man forward, into the light, revealing a bald, pug-nosed face grinning with an evil malice. "Remember me _NOW_, snotmunchers?!"

"And you've been driving for how long, now?" asked Bluefire at approximately 100 decibels, trying to make himself heard over the screeching of tires as he clung to his seat in the T-car. "About a month." Responded Bionica, nearly avoiding collision with a street sign, "Why do you ask?" "Just wondering." Answered the terrified redhead. The others were at a lack for words. In Nightingale and Shadow's case, it was because they were too scared to. In Shifter's case, it was because the velocity had flung him to the back, and was now plastered, in cat form, to the rear windshield like a cruel pantomime of a Garfield "Stuck On You" doll.

"Gizmo!" exclaimed Cyborg, staring dumbfounded at his captor, "You're… Tall!" "What can I say, I had a growth spurt." Replied the villain proudly, "And to think, after all these years, I'm finally a solo evil-genius. It seems working in a team was just slowing me down. It doesn't seem to be working too well for you, ether, seeing as you're about to be obliterated!" The bald villain, as if to laugh, but suddenly turned back to his prisoners, a look of concern on his face. "Um, this is the part were I'm supposed to laugh maniacally, right?" he asked. "That's what most villains usually do about now." Replied Changeling, slightly bored. "Oh, okay then." Said Gizmo, embarrassed. He than threw back his head and cackled evilly, a good improvement from his high-pitched giggles from twenty years ago.

"So, anybody have any escape plans or something?" whispered Nightwing to his team while their nemesis continued to chuckle to himself. "Just one." Replied Raven in an equally hushed tone. She turned to Gizmo and said, "Alright, you've got us. We fully recognize that we have no chance of escape and are doomed…" "Darn right you are!" interrupted Gizmo. The violet-haired woman continued, "But we just want to know one thing: how did you do it?" At this, the villain puffed himself out proudly. "Well, it wasn't easy." He began, "First I had to set up this lair, which was a lot harder than you'd expect…" "This should buy us _plenty_ of time." Said Raven quietly to her comrades while Gizmo started to drone proudly on about robot A.I., or something like that.

One hour later…

"And how, you may ask, could I possibly build such a powerful laser, in just a year?" Gizmo ranted, immersed in his own world, "I'll tell you how! By working at it twenty-four hours a day! Sure, it was costly. Sure, I had to steal from only the best sources. But that's the price you have to pay if you want to destroy a team of highly trained individuals, such as yourselves!" By this time, Changeling was dozing lightly, and it looked as if Starfire would soon fallow. Even Raven was starting to consider reminding Gizmo that he supposed to have killed them by now, just to make him be quiet. However, she had not, and it looked as if the evil genius had forgotten them altogether. However, Gizmo was just getting into how he made the pneumatic tubes that had delivered them into his grasp, he stopped short, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Waaait a minute…" he said slowly, "You caught me monologing!" The look of surprise on his face turned to amusement. "Aw man," he said, almost chuckling, "I always told myself, back in the Hive, 'Gizmo, when you're older, and a successful supervillain, you'll be to smart to fall for that old trick.' But hey, look at me now!" The hairless fiend turned, laughing, to a control panel featuring several menacing dials. "So, now that that's over with," he said sinisterly, turning one and charging up a very large and painful looking laser, "Any last words?"

"Yes, actually." Came a voice from far above Gizmo's head. Everyone in the room looked up in shock to see the source of the noise, Nightingale, perched in the rafters along with Bluefire, Shadow, Shifter and Bionica. "Stay away from our folks." And with that, the new generation of superheroes leaped down upon their stunned foe.

"What the crud?!" exclaimed an astonished Gizmo as the kids began their attack. Bionica was the first to strike, firing her sonic cannon at the bald man. But as soon as it was fired, it was deflected by a shimmering-green force field generated by the villain's backpack-thingy. "What's the matter?" taunted Gizmo, "Your puny toys can't stand up to my superior tech?" "Tech this!" Shouted Bluefire as he released a barrage of starblots at the surprised villain. "Get it?" The boy asked, turning to his sister, "It's usually 'take this', but I changed it to…" "Yeah yeah, I got it the first time." Answered Nightingale, slightly annoyed.

Shadow was the next to attack, using wave after wave of black energy to knock Gizmo off his feet. Suddenly, the voice of his twin entered his mind, via telekinesis: _Try to hold him down!_ were his exact words. _Will do!_ was Shadow's reply. While his genetic identical struggled to keep the villain in place, Shifter's small, ten-year-old body transformed into that of a musk ox, charging at full speed. He easily knocked Gizmo several yards.

Just as everyone thought that the battle was over, Gizmo, breathing heavily, pulled a small device out of his pocket. It had a button on it. The button was big and red. This was, of course, the remote activator for the laser, made obvious by the appearance of the button, and the fact that it was labeled "remote laser activator". He was just about to push it and give this story a very bad ending, when suddenly, an exploding disk, courtesy of Nightingale, flew through the air and hit its target, engulfing Gizmo in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a charred Gizmo was standing, holding onto the air where the handheld device used to be. He let out a disappointed "Aw crud." And collapse to the floor.

One release of the original Titans and call to the police later…

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling, snotmunching kids!" shouted Gizmo as he was loaded into the back of a police car. Nightwing turned to face his children. "Well kids," he said proudly, "You done good." "Th-th-thanks, Dad." Said Bluefire, his oxygen supply being forced out of his lungs by his mother's bone snapping hugs. Nightingale was being put trough a similar treatment, and so were the others, although not as painfully as the Grayson siblings.

"So… Does this mean that we're official, part-time full-time any time Teen Titans now?" asked Bluefire hopefully. "You're darn right it does!" answered Cyborg jovially, handing them all communicators. Bluefire squealed with delight.

"Well, now that truth has won and justice has prevailed…" Changeling began tentatively, "Who's up for some pizza?" "I dibs last slice!" Came the roaring reply from Nightingale, Bluefire, Shadow, Shifter and Bionica.

A/N: It's finally done! Sklee! I do the victory dance of the fanfiction author! Anyway, now that I'm done with this, I plan on making a series of one-shots with the same characters. But you'll have to wait until March, 'cause I'm leaving for a month-long vacation for Florida on Jan. 27! Whoo hoo! Sunshine state, here I come! So make sure that you send in your truckloads (please?) of reviews early, or I might not get them! Well, anywho, this is Lizard Lad, signing off.

P.S. Don't Flame!


End file.
